


Hard and Soft

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Dredd (2012)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Double Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard and Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



Anderson knew she was chosen to become a Judge because of her psychic abilities, but to be a Judge, she had to excel at her regular duties just like anyone else. For that, she went straight to Dredd.

Dredd passed her, and they went through hell at Peach Trees, but there was still plenty more she could learn from the man. She found him at headquarters and he stared at her after she asked her question.

"You're going to hate my training. It's going to be tough."

"Tough is the only way to live as a Judge. Let's do this."

*

Dredd was right; she hated his training. Everyday, after her shift on the streets, she trained with Dredd. It felt like Peach Trees every night, but Anderson never wavered. This was nothing. If she wanted to become a good Judge, she had to be able to survive like Dredd.

One such night, they kissed. She had him on his back in a chokehold when it happened. Anderson knew she didn't have premonitions because she didn't see that coming. Her mind went blank, she couldn't Read even if she tried, but she could feel.

She kissed Dredd back. It felt right.


End file.
